


[Podfic] Happy Coming Out Day! by scifigrl47

by UstolemyNAME



Series: Toasterverse Ficlet Podfics [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, I love these OCs, OC silliness, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: In honor of National Coming Out Day, when it is my fervant hope that every one’s lives and loves are treated with the respect, honor, and love that they deserve, have the story of Shawn’s coming out. - scifigrl47





	[Podfic] Happy Coming Out Day! by scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Coming Out Day!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305925) by scifigrl47. 



> This is a story about one of Sci's amazing OCs. If you haven't read the Toasterverse stories (you should) it probably won't make any sense.

**Title:** [Happy Coming Out Day!](http://scifigrl47.tumblr.com/post/33379950738/ficlet-happy-coming-out-day)  
 **Series:**  Ficlets of the Toasterverse  
 **Author** : [Scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47)  
 **Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
 **Length:**  9:01  
 **Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWNUNfY05nX0YxOTA) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWXzU0MTBMLTVGNHc)


End file.
